Tree Tops
by accioremote7
Summary: "In the branches of a beech tree sat a red-haired girl. There was nothing too extraordinary about this girl, despite her recessive gene traits and her aptitude for potion making, and perhaps her uncommon kindness. But all in all, she was not exceptionally special. And therein lies the tragedy when tragedy strikes." L/J oneshot.


**Tree Tops**

* * *

**A/N: **This sort of got away from me, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Also this is different from most of the L/J stuff I write (simply because it's not sexual-tension-y and all hot and bothered, but more romantic and cute and icky), and I completely understand if you're just like "ew no never write like that again go back to writing steamy scenes honey."

ANYWAY, I was watching the movie _Flipped__, _and I somehow got this out of it (yes I stole the tree and dad as a painter idea).

And I added in Olympic swimmer because have you seen some of the guys this year? Michael Phelps? And oh my god diver Tom Daley (squeeeeeeee).

* * *

The sun was relatively low, the sky a brilliant paint smear of oranges, pinks, golds, and purples. The tops of the tall, dark green pine trees reached towards the clouds as birds flew lazily in and out of the forests. Farther away, the shimmering of the slight waves in the Black Lake moved as tails of mer-people and other aquatic creatures swam. The lush, tawny grass was freshly cut that morning, leading up to the sturdy, majestic castle on the hill. The towers and extensions of the castle stuck out, creating shadows on the earth.

The day, in late May, was ending. Most of the other students had retreated inside the castle in hopes of cooler and less-sweaty surroundings, as well as the promise of an early dinner.

However, in the branches of a beech tree sat a red-haired girl, looking out at the beautiful Hogwarts grounds with emerald eyes.

There was nothing too extraordinary about this girl, despite her recessive gene traits and her aptitude for potion making, and perhaps her uncommon kindness. But all in all, she was not exceptionally special.

And therein lies the tragedy when tragedy strikes. For though she was ordinary, and the cause for her heart to be so heavy this afternoon was ordinary, reality was crushing.

The girl hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead. She was now relatively sweaty, but couldn't bear to move. Her face was sticky from sweat and tears, and her hair was haphazardly swept back. The sun dipped lower and lower in the sky.

"Lil? Lily, is that you up there?" A deeper voice said from below.

The voice belonged to a boy with unkempt, messy raven hair and golden hazel eyes hidden behind wire glasses. There was nothing too extraordinary about this boy either, despite his pure-magical family tree, his talent for trouble, and perhaps his uncommon bravery. But all in all, he was not exceptionally special either.

The girl, Lily, considered not saying anything. She had crept up into this tree to hide from having to engage in conversation or any human contact, though at the sound of his voice she suddenly didn't mind having to talk to him. She also knew that though his call had made it seem like he was unsure of her presence, he knew she was there.

"Yes." She said, her voice a little shakey from no use.

She looked back at the view from the top branches, but then felt weight on the branches lower than her.

Before she knew it, the boy, James, had climbed up next to her, using his long limbs to quickly scale up to her. He had always been awkwardly tall, with knobby knees and spindly legs, but he'd grown into himself last year.

"Hi." Lily whispered. He shimmied on the branch closer to her, until they were side by side, both looking out over their world.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Did Marlene tell you to come find me?" She asked.

"She mentioned it, but I was on my way anyway. Lil, what are you doing up in a tree?"

Lily shrugged. "Thinking."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Never took you as the tree-climbing type."

"Why's that?"

"You always used to refuse my invitation to climb with me." He said, nudging his shoulder against hers.

"Yes Potter, that's because you would yell down to me saying, 'Oi! Evans! Why don't you come up with me in this _tree _and we can get down to some _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!"

He laughed his deep, thunderous laugh, and Lily chuckled a bit herself. He always made her laugh.

"Anyway, how're things?"

"Nothing." Lily said, with a tone of finality. She wasn't even sure if her roommate and best mate Marlene knew why, and she didn't want to talk about it with her. She knew James didn't know exactly what she was doing up here, but she could tell he sensed something was wrong.

He was just like that.

James smiled, almost sadly. "Now, now Evans. I know you too well for that to work."

Lily took a breath, finding herself wanting to talk to James. She was never a very open person, she'd had trouble with opening up to people. She was always kind when she could be, it just took a lot for someone to earn her trust.

But she believed James would understand how she felt. So she spoke.

"Have you ever felt so… so overwhelmed with everything, that it's almost like you're drowning?"

He sighs. "Who hasn't?"

Lily leaned back on the tree trunk behind her. "It's just like… everything just suddenly all happened at once. I guess not really, they'd been building up to this one breaking point, and then everything fell apart."

"I suppose." He said. "But I think that's what it's like, you know? Growing up. Acknowledging the fact that everything's falling apart, and the only thing you can do is find a way to muddle through."

Lily was quiet for a while, processing what James had said. She remembered the time where their interactions were traded insults and shouting matches, with petty and cruel words. This was not the first of their civil conversations, but this is definitely the most weighted.

"Today a year ago my dad died."

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. His heart hurt to see her eyes full of such sadness, but what could he do?

He crept his hand over to hers and threaded his fingers through hers. Maybe it was too forward and maybe he shouldn't have, but he had to touch her. She didn't pull away.

"I came up here because I was thinking about him." She said. She closed her eyes, images and memories dancing brightly in her mind's eye.

"He used to paint. Mostly landscapes, and never sold any. He used to sometimes take me with him when I was younger, and I would watch him work. I loved it, just me and him." She could feel her throat tightening up as memories became stronger. "And he'd always talk, I'd learn so many things about life and people by listening to the things he said as he painted."

She opened her eyes and surveyed the view she was afforded from the tree. "And he always said that it was important that I remembered what beauty was, to never be confused, to find beauty wherever I could."

The corners of her mouth pulled upwards. "I thought he was the smartest man in the universe, when he was just my ordinary dad."

Lily turned to James. "But really, I think that's what made him so remarkable."

"He sounds like a great man." James said, nodding his head slightly.

Staring at her lap, Lily was silent. Shifting her gaze the slightest bit, she took a peak at the boy sitting next to her. He was staring at something far off in the distance, his dark eyebrows furrowed. His hair was flattened from heat and sweat, but still as messy as ever. His skin was tanned from all the sun he'd been getting playing Quidditch, but left an awkward line of pale skin from where his shirt had stopped on his arm. His tom lip was bigger than his bottom lip, but only slightly. His hands were rather large, and callused, and he was still rather tall and skinny (though he had gotten fit). He had feet that resembled duck feet, bit and flat, and his voice still sometimes cracked when he spoke about something he was excited for. Simply scientifically speaking, James Potter was attractive, but definitely not Greek-God Olympic swimmer gorgeous.

Though he was beautiful. And he was up here, in the heat, at the top of a tree, with her. He had given up at early Hogwarts-style dinner to find her. At that moment, feet dangling far past the closest few branches, unattractively itching his cheek and wiping sweat of his forehead, he was beautiful. The memories that they'd shared, the fights and insults and tears and slaps, his constant presence in her life, his personality, his quirks, his faults and flaws and bad habits and virtues and vices were written across his face, like a map.

"James?" She whispered.

He leaned down closer to her, a few inches from her face. "Yeah?"

Her eyes looked different now. Before they were filled with a sadness, but now they showed hope and a little contentment. And James was glad. He hated seeing her upset if she wasn't just angry with him. It was only a game when they fought, but he couldn't bear to see her cry. He'd practically loved this girl since fourth year, and her allowing him to see this part of her life made him overjoyed. He knew Lily was not usually a trusting person, and lord knew why she would trust a boy she'd yelled at for years, but he was grateful that she had.

Without thinking, his hand darted out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Gently, as if if he wasn't careful he could crush her.

Lily's heart was full, but no longer with sadness. She lifted her head and closed the gap between her and James, pressing her lips softly to his.

And he kissed her. Sweetly, gently, carefully and somehow completely him. He, like her, was truly a sappy romantic at heart. It was meant to comfort, but also contained hope.

When he pulled away, she smiled at him, and he returned it.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed.

She let out a breathy sigh, and took his hand once more. "So are you."

And the red-haired girl and tall, skinny boy sat in their treetop, overlooking the place that had been their home for the past seven years, watching the same birds lazily circle the tops of the pine trees in the forest.

Though nothing was exceptionally special about either, to one another, they were the most extraordinary, beautiful person they'd ever met.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
